Two Queens
by cadewuver
Summary: Cat jumped up and hugged me as tight as she could. and I could have sworn she placed a kiss on my neck. But, I had to be imagining things. ...Right?
1. Mean

**WOW. I haven't written a story in a while. But now that it's summer (it has been for a while but shut up) I'm starting writing again. Plus, I've had writers block for forever. BUT ZOMG A PAIRING THAT'S NOT CADE. WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY.**

**DISCLAIMER: Why would I own Victorious? You really trust a 13 year old with a TV show?**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I pushed my red velvet hair behind my ear and hopped up to Jade. "Hi, Jade! What's up? Why is there a big crowd here?"

Jade turned around,"Cat, don't you remember? We auditioned for The Wizard of Oz. The results are up."

"Ooh! Yay! Who got the lead? Was it me? Was it you? Was it Tori? ...Again? I can't see!"

Jade set her hands on my shoulders. "Stop. Bouncing. It's too early for that." I yawned. "Oh, yeah sorry."

Just then, a loud scream sounded through the halls. Students parted as somebody ran through the crowd and out of sight. I didn't see who it was, but it looked a lot like-

"Nobody likes you!" Jade screamed after the girl running into the janitor's closet. Then it hit me like that ball that Sikowitz threw at me. "Hey, don't you want to see what role you got?" Jade called after me as a dashed towards the janitor's closet. I tripped and fell into-"Tori! Sorry! I just-"

"Woah, Cat. Slow down. What's the rush? Aren't the roles posted in the opposite direction? Come on, let's see what we got!" Tori grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the bulletin board. "Tori! Wait! I've gotta see-"

"Cat, we're going to see the results right now! Aren't you listening?" Wow, how ironic. Tori says I wasn't listening, when she's the one who's not listening. I like irony. But a lot of it is hard to understand for a while, then it's funny. An idea hit me. "Tori, wait!"

The brunette stopped and turned to me. "What, Cat? I wanna see if I got the lead!" I rolled back on my heels and back. "Will you tell me what we got, if anything? I gotta pee."

"Oh, sure, Cat. I'll tell you during Sikowitz-" "Thanks Tori! I'll be there soon!" I dashed away before she could even blink. "...class? Uh, bye?" Tori muttered to herself as she made her way towards the quickly clearing crowd.

* * *

**No POV**

"Hey, Vega. You know your sister is crying in a closet, right?" Jade asked the younger of the Vega sisters as she moved toward the results. "Trina? Oh...I should probably-"

Tori's eyes grew wide as she saw the results. "Oh. My. God. I GOT THE LEAD! JADE. I GOT THE LEAD. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? HOLY CRAP!" Tori bounced up and down as Jade pinched the bridge of her nose and checked the results. "Well, I'll be damned. All of us got good roles. Beck is the Tin Man. Robbie the Scarecrow. Andre the Cowardly Lion. And I am the Wicked Witch of the West. How lovely."

Tori paused her celebration,"Wait, what about Cat?" Jade looked at the list again, "Lemme check...Hmm, oh. Caterina Valentine. Understudy for the role of Dorothy. Why do me and Cat always end up your understudies? I think you slipped the teachers a few bucks. You know we're better actors."

Tori just stood there shocked as Jade sauntered away.

Cat walked up to the janitor's closet and suddenly heard singing from inside. The redhead knew it was Trina in there, but this singing sounded...good. Cat tried the knob and the door opened. Cat was right. It was Trina in there. And she was singing. And glass wasn't breaking. The older Vega also didn't notice Cat come and and shut the door, so she continued singing.

_Someday, I'll be livin' in the big ol' city._

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me._

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Cat just stood there silently and listened. Trina wasn't half bad, really. But Cat wondered...

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and a __**fucking whore**_

_And mean._

Cat gasped at the lyrics. Those weren't the lyrics Cat knew. Trina finally heard Cat and turned around.

* * *

**Trina's POV**

I was shocked to look up and see the little redhead staring back at me. I'm guessing her shocked face was form the lyrics. "Artist vs Poet's cover of Mean. They're a good band." I explained and Cat sat in front of me. I felt her hand stroke over my cheek, obviously seeing the dry tear trails. My hand met hers. "I'm fine, Cat. Thanks for your concern though..." I moved her hand from my face.

I sighed. "Why are you upset?" I looked into those innocent eyes. They were liquidy and brown, like mine. She yawned. I almost thought I saw tears in her eyes, but I couldn't be right. Probably just from yawning. Why would Cat be crying?

"I didn't get any role in the play. Not even an understudy or anything! I did really well though! Or I thought..." I looked down and I heard Cat shift slightly. "You sang really well. Just then, I mean. Not all the other times. Why?"

I gave her a blank look. "What do you mean, 'the other times'? Do I not sing well?"

Cat looked down and looked back up,"Not really...But just then, you sang so well."

"Really? I wasn't really even thinking about it. I was just singing what I felt." Now I was very confused. I wasn't even trying a second ago. But usually, I try super hard, like at my audition.

"Maybe," Cat interrupted my thoughts,"You usually try too hard, and you don't actually feel the song. Except you can't feel a song really. Unless it's sheet music. But technically that's sheet music..."

I stopped her before the babbling got even more random by placing my index finger over her lips. She nodded, getting the point, and I let her continue. "So, right now, since you're upset and singing what you feel, your singing is affected by it. Your emotions are coming through your singing! And since your emotions are really strong and focused on one thing right now, it makes your singing better!"

I just sat there in awe. Cat actually said something very reasonable. I pondered it. Makes sense. That or I'm tone deaf only half of the time, but I think I'll go with Cat logic on this one. Cat just stared back at me, breaking the stare only to rub her eyes and yawn yet again. "You seem tired," I inquired,"Did you sleep last night?"

She slowly nodded, paused, then shook her head. "My brother found some leftover fireworks. And he-" I held a hand up. She may be helping me, but the last thing I want right now is a story about Cat's brother. Just then, I heard the bell ring. "We better go to class." Cat said standing up and smoothing out her frilly pink dress. I stood up and straightened my shirt. I grabbed my purse and followed Cat out. I paused for a second. "Cat?"

She looked back,"Yeah, Trina?"

"Thanks." I smiled,"For everything. You wanna get some Freezy Queen after school?"

She bounced up and down,"Oh my gosh, I'd love to!"

"Meet me at the Asphault Cafe after school."

"Thank you, Trina! I'll be there!" Cat jumped up and hugged me as tight as she could. and I could have sworn she placed a kiss on my neck. But, I had to be imagining things.

...Right?

* * *

**SUSPENSE. Only not really, lol. **

**Oh, and I don't own AvP. But I do love Artist vs Poet. Fav band at the moment. **

**And it's storming so I should stop now. **

**And my singing theory was fun to make up, even if it probably isn't true. I'm a band geek. I don't sing.**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME :D**


	2. Fragile

**Cat's POV**

Oh my God, Trina asked me to go to Freezy Queen with her! It's almost like a date, only not really. Only...Maybe you could call it a date? Like...A friend date. Is that a thing? A friend date?

Well, truth is, I kinda want it to be more than a friend date. Like a DATE date. You see, I like Trina. Well, not like, like-like. Like, LIKE-like. Like Robbie used to like me, but now he likes Beck and Beck likes him, and also like that way Beck used to like Jade before he started liking Robbie and now they're boyfriends.

Some people say that two boys or two girls can't date, but I don't get why! I mean, is there really a difference? If you love somebody, shouldn't you be able to date and marry them if you want? What if there was a giraffe law that said a normal giraffe couldn't date a purple giraffe? And my giraffe's Mr. Longneck and Mr. Purple wanted to date, but they couldn't. That'd be so sad!

My thoughts kept running back to Trina during all of my classes. I couldn't focus on the history of...Whatever it was we were learning about, because I was too excited for this afternoon.

The bell for lunch rang and people flooded out to the Asphault Cafe. I spotted Jade and bounced up to her,"Jade! Jade!"

The taller girl groaned,"Cat...What could it possibly be?"

"I'm going to Freezy Queen after school with Trina!" Jade looked up from her salad and gave me a skeptical look. "And...This is good how?"

I sighed. Jade never liked Trina. I feel like I need to talk about Trina with somebody, y'know, just to get it off my chest. But, Tori is Trina's sister, and Jade hates Trina. And Robbie and Beck are too busy with they're own relationship, and Andre...Well...He's never been the best guy with relationships. So, that leaves me...Nobody. "Well, I mean, I like Freezy Queen!" I replied to Jade cheerily. "And Trina's not so bad..."

Jade just shrugged and went back to her salad. I thought I heard her mumble something under her breath, but I forgot about it when I saw Trina walking up. I thought it would be nice if I asked her to sit with me and Jade, even if Jade wouldn't like it that much. So I stood from the table and hopped off to where Trina was talking to someone.

**Trina's POV**

"Thanks, Festus." I said as I grabbed my burrito. I started off toward the lunch tables when somebody walked in front of me. "Tarne-I mean, Trina?"

"Shaun! Oh my god! Hi!" Smooth Trina, that didn't sound desperate at all.

"Hey, I was wondering, you wanna come over to my place after school? I'll drive." I bit my lip. I promised Cat, but this was my chance. Cat was too fragile to be broken, and she would break over this. I just knew it. And she had helped me so much, and really, the only one who considered me her friend, when I think about it. I decided to do what was right. "Shaun, I'd love to come, but-"

"T-Trina...?" I swirled around and saw those large brown eyes staring up at me. More up than usual because of my new heels. "Y-you promised, Trina!" "Cat, wait, I wasn't going to-"

I couldn't finish my sentence before she ran off in a flash of red. I stood there holding my burrito, speechless. I turned back around, and Shaun was gone, hitting on someone else. Well, that could've gone much better.

* * *

**Guys, omg, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN. I was going to make this chapter much longer, but I mean, when I left it for months, I left off in that exact spot and it seemed like a good place to stop. **

**Anyway, I'm so glad you guys like it, and I promise next update will be longer than usual, though I'm not sure when I will be able to update or how often because of school, but I'll try :)**

**Review? I'd love one, thanks.**

**Again, I apologize greatly for the length...  
**


	3. Stupid

**IMPORTANT: Two Queens in the Kingdom is undergoing a title change. It is now titled: Two Queens  
**

**Not much different, eh?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Victorious, that shit would get a finale.  
**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

She's so mean! How ironic! Stupid Sheen...Or Shane...Or..Whatever his name is! I'm much better than him. I stomped, holding back tears, through the halls, not sure of my destination. I stepped on someone's, it may have been Robbie's, foot, as I made my way towards the only person I know whom to rant to. Jade West. Luckily for me, she was at her locker, inspecting it and grumbling to herself.

"Jade, I need to talk to you."

"Sure. If you help me find out who _stole _a pair of scissors from my locker!" The locker slammed shut as she stormed off. I skipped to catch up with her. "Wait, Jade! Here they are." I handed her a pair of blood red scissors from my bag. "I needed them for an art project."

She snatched them from my hands. "Whatever. Just ask next time, okay?" She stuffed them in her coat pocket. "So, what's got your panties in a knot?"

"I..can we talk _after_ school?" I shifted my feet.

"Weren't you going on a date with Trina or something?"

"It wasn't a date!" I snapped, "And shit happens, Jade! Plans change!"

Jade was obviously taken aback. There was about a 30-second interval where neither of us spoke. Jade finally broke the silence. "Alright. We can talk at my place. I drove you to school, anyway." The bell rang. Was it the end of the day already? Time flies when hearts break, I suppose. Except not really. "Come on." I started walking beside Jade. My hand slipped into her's. She looked down, but made no comment. I wouldn't have cared if she did or not. I needed to hold someone right now.

I slid into the passenger's side while Jade climbed in the driver's. I played with my hands as the engine sputtered and started. "Do you want to talk now or when we get there?"

I looked at Jade. Her blue-green eyes were intently watching the road, but she glanced at me, and as she did, I saw a hint a worry in her eyes. "I..We can talk when we get there." I turned my head to the window, brushing my hair behind my ear. I sighed as we passed Freezy Queen. The very one Trina and I planned to go to. I shuddered and sighed at the same time. I shighed? Sighddered? I dunno.

I went back to playing with my hands when I was jerked forward. "We're here." Jade grabbed her keys, got out of the car, slammed the door, and started unlocking her house before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt. When I finally walked inside, Jade was in her kitchen, making coffee. "Want something?" I shook my head. "Too bad. Sit."

I sat on the couch and she handed me a mug. Hot chocolate. I took a sip and burned my tongue. "Ow!"

"Oh yeah," Jade started, putting her mug on the table. "It's hot."

"Thanks so much! I didn't notice." I sneered.

"Damn, you must really be upset if you talk back to me. Start talking."

I gripped my mug so hard I thought it might break. I stared into the drink as I thought back, like it was the Pensive or something. The Wizard of Oz castings. (I wonder what I got in that?) Finding Trina in a closet. Agreeing to meet at Freezy Queen. Going to lunch. Shaun or whatever his name was. I finally sighed and looked up to find Jade watching my every move. "Okay...So I was really, really excited to go out with Trina to Freezy Queen. But not 'go out' go out, y'know? Like friends going out, but not like a date, like a friend date. Is that a thing? A friend date? Oh well, anyway so I wanted to ask Trina to sit with us at lunch because I wanted to be nice, but when I walked up to her she was talking to that guy Shaymin, or whatever his name is, and I think she was almost thinking about making plans with him instead of going out with me."

I gasped for air. The raven haired girl looked at me, then her coffee, took a sip, and placed it on the table. "Well. Looks to me like someone has a little crush on a certain Vega." A blush instantly grew on my face. "No way! I just...really wanted to hang out with her..."

Eyebrows raised, and a smirk grew on Jade's face, and I screamed, "Alright! Alright! I like Trina okay! Don't tease me! And don't tell her!" I drew my knees toward me and wrapped my arms around them.

She fingered through her hair. "I won't. I promise." She reached over and placed her hand on my knee, and I relaxed slightly. "...Thanks..." I sighed. "Stupid Shaun..."

* * *

**Trina's POV**

"Stupid Shaun!" I threw myself onto my bed. I had just arrived home from school and began self-loathing. I perched myself up on my elbows and began reaching under my pillow, until I stopped myself. No. Not today. I sighed and sat up, staring across the room at my closet. My hand started moving toward my pillow again. I reached under, pulled out a small book, and chucked it into my open closet door. It hit the wall of the closet. "Trina!" Ugh, Tori's room was on the other side. I forgot.

I heard footsteps pounding down the hall, and I saw my little sister standing in the doorway, glaring at me. "Go away..." I flopped back onto my pillow.

She entered my room and sat on my bed. "Toriiii...I said leave..."

She placed her hand on my calf. "Trina, what's wrong? Is this because you didn't get a role in The Wizard of Oz because there's always other roles..."

"No!" I shouted, "That's not it at all! It's Cat!"

* * *

**Guys I'm so sorry it took so long. I just haven't sat down and said "I'm going to finish this shit" **

**Anyway, here's a new chapter. A few references, as always. Catch them all and you get a cookie. Or mentioned in the next chapter idk.  
**

**Also, the next chapter will be posted after a Cade one shot I'm working on. So there's that.  
**


	4. Potential Matchmaking by Tori and Jade

**Trina's POV**

My younger sister raised her eyebrow and removed her hand from my calf. "C-Cat? What about her? Is she annoying you or something, because I can totally deal with tha-"

"No! That's not it at all!" I groaned and stuffed my face into my pillow. I needed to tell someone, so I guess Tori was my only option. I mumbled from under my pillow.

"Wh-what?"

I groaned, "I upset Cat!"

"How so?" Tori looked interested now. Of course she did. Cat and she were almost as close as Cat and Jade. I sat up and looked Tori in the eyes. "You know the Oz tryout results were posted today, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I-"

I held my hand up in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah. You got the lead. I know. So, basically, I didn't get any parts, and I tried really, really hard too...So, logically, I went to the janitor's closet and cried for a bit. Then I started singing Mean."

"Oh, by Taylor Swift!"

"Yeah. Only the Artist vs Poet version."

"The wh-"

"Look it up. Anyway, in the middle of my singing, I had noticed Cat had walked in. She complimented my singing and went on some convoluted rant on the logic of me singing well sometimes, and I don't even know." I had realized I was looking at my feet at this point. I looked back up at Tori. She was just nodding. "Sounds like Cat to me," she commented.

I nodded and continued with my story, "So, I thanked her and asked her out-"

"You asked Cat out?!" Tori said, baffled.

"No, no! I asked her out to Freezey Queen, and then she heard me almost agree to go on a date with Shaun, and she started crying and I just...I don't know what to do..."

Tori sat silent for a moment or two. I played with my hair absentmindedly. I looked up when she clicked her tongue. She had a huge grin on her face. "..What?"

"I think a certain somebody likes a certain red head."

I looked at her, befuddled, "W-what? No, I don't! I swear I don't!" She raised her eyebrows at me, still holding that stupid grin. "Toooriiii!"

"Ha! It's okay. I think it's sweet. I can put in a good word for you, if you want."

I shook my head, "No! I don't even know if I like her! I don't even know if I'm gay!"

"Well, in your case, you'd be bisexual." Tori corrected, "Considering you have a thing for guys. Or Cat could be an exception. Or you could be pansexual. Or-"

"Tori. Please. Stop. I'm just confused as of now!"

"I understand. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"...sure."

* * *

**Cat's POV**

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Jade asked me, picking up my empty hot chocolate mug from the table.

"Not really..." I sighed in reply. The doorbell rang and Jade screamed, "It's open!"

I was shocked to watch Robbie stumble in. "Hello, darling." He said, obviously to Jade.

"Hey, babe. Come sit."

Yeah, I was surprised when I found out Jade and Robbie were dating. Everyone was. They've known each other since kindergarten, sure, but Jade always hit Robbie with her braids. Of course, she soon grew out of that hairstyle, so he was safe. Robbie sat next to Jade, and kissed her on the cheek. "So, my little ponies, what's the happenin'?"

"Don't call me a pony." Jade said. She acted annoyed, but she was obviously holding back a grin. "Cat and I were just talking."

"Ooh! About what? The weather? The local news? The potential apocalypse?" Robbie asked excitedly.

"Girl things. For girls." Jade answered. "Well, one time, you said I was almost a girl, so you should tell me almost what you were talking about." Robbie grinned.

I stood up. "I think I'm going to Tori's..." I felt uncomfortable watching these two.

Jade and Robbie watched me walk to the door. To my surprise, Jade followed me. "Robbie, I'm going to have to cancel our date for tonight." Robbie was agreeable. "Alright. Tomorrow, then?"

Jade flinched. "Uh, can I get back to you on that? I kinda have to help out Cat. Also, I'm breaking up with you."

Robbie stood up, "What? Why?"

"Andre told me that you have cardboard cutouts of me. It's creepy. I'll talk to you later." Jade closed the door behind her and sighed. "Finally got that over with. That was harder than breaking up with Beck. Dunno why..."

I looked up at her, "Why do you have to help me out?"

"We're going to the Vega house." Jade put her phone to her ear, after pressing a few buttons. "It's me...Yeah, she's with me...We're coming to your place now...Uh-huh...I don't care, whatever you have is fine...Ew, no anything but that...Okay...Okay! Bye." She hung up and started walking to her car, and I followed.

We both got in the car, and Jade started it up. "...Is Trina gonna be there?" I asked, nervous.

Jade ignored me and started driving. "Jade?"

"It's her house, isn't it?"

I sat back and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AND SUDDENLY RADE**

**AND JUST AS SUDDENLY**

**NO RADE**

**I actually kinda like Rade so I fit it in a little. So yeah**

**Next update will either be really fast or really slow. Not sure yet. **


End file.
